


I'll kill anybody, but I'll only sleep with someone I love

by kaisoofairytale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoofairytale/pseuds/kaisoofairytale
Summary: É Halloween e tudo o que Jongin quer é trazer a alma de Kyungsoo, seu marido, de volta do mundo dos mortos.👻 Inspirado em A Noiva de Chucky👻 EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2020👻 Tema 15 (Halloween)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2020





	I'll kill anybody, but I'll only sleep with someone I love

**Author's Note:**

> Se você não se sente confortável com Terror, fique tranquilo. Embora aborde temas da categoria, eu não os retrato profundamente. É macabro, sim, mas fofo. 
> 
> Foi uma ideia que surgiu ao trocar o wallpaper do meu celular. Eu escrevi em alguns minutos e postei. 
> 
> Espero que você goste!

Jongin puxou as cortinas escuras mais uma vez, observando a rua toda iluminada por enfeites de Halloween. Criancinhas corriam para cima e para baixo com lençóis velhos imitando fantasmas. As sacolinhas de abóboras eram fundas para caberem muitos docinhos.

Todo dia era Halloween para Jongin, é claro, mas definitivamente era o melhor dia de todo o calendário humano.

Jongin tinha uma pilha de doces no tapete preto e felpudo da sala para as crianças humanas que fossem corajosas o suficiente para baterem em sua porta.

O grande dia havia chegado. 

Anos se passaram, mas o coração ainda acelerava como se fosse a primeira vez.

A primeira vez que vira Doh Kyungsoo, e ele estava coberto de sangue, Jongin soube que era amor. Ainda era muito jovem para assuntos do coração, sim. Sequer tinha feito o seu primeiro sacrifício. Ainda era um bruxinho que tinha acabado de atingir a maioridade, assim como Kyungsoo, mas seus olhos brilharam maliciosos em sua direção.

A partir daquele dia, foi inevitável que os dois rapazes se aproximassem e se apaixonassem. A família de Jongin bastante conservadora a princípio rejeitou que o bruxinho namorasse um humano, mesmo que Kyungsoo se mostrasse um grande entusiasta de tudo o que era macabro. Foi numa encruzilhada, às três da manhã, com um demônio de testemunha, que o Doh pediu a mão do Kim em casamento. Jongin disse sim enquanto chorava e, no dia 31 de Outubro, há seis anos, os dois se casaram. 

Hoje, mais um 31 de Outubro, Jongin estava prestes a trazer a alma de Kyungsoo de volta do mundo dos mortos.

O marido foi assassinado por um vampiro doido chamado Chanyeol. Infelizmente Jongin não conseguiu trazer Baekhyun, seu marido e também vampiro, de volta à vida. Para as criaturas da noite é muito mais difícil. O maldito Chanyeol então arrancou o coração de Kyungsoo e Jongin, cego pelo ódio, desmembrou o seu corpo e assassinou todo o clã Park. 

Foram dois anos inteiros estudando e aperfeiçoando sua magia para trazer o seu grande amor de volta. Kyungsoo não teria mais o seu corpo, sim, mas Jongin havia encontrado um jeito de manter sua alma neste mundo: uma boneca.

A coisinha estava sentada no centro do pentagrama. Jongin conseguiu reaproveitar os restos mortais de Kyungsoo como o cabelo que fora cuidadosamente costurado na cabeça da boneca. As roupas pretas, embora muito menores, foram feitas dos tecidos das roupas do marido. A pele leitosa e os olhos expressivos, assim como os lábios em formato de coração, foram fielmente copiados. Kyungsoo seria um boneco do tamanho de um bebê de dois anos, mas isso era melhor do que viver uma vida inteira sem o seu grande amor. 

Jongin ajoelhou-se no pentagrama com o pesado livro dos mortos em mãos. Cada palavra proferida do feitiço sugava um pouco de sua energia. O bruxo podia sentir. As luzes piscavam e a sala macabra do enorme casebre estilo gótico da rua Bode, número 666, tornou-se mais e mais fria. Ao balbuciar a última frase, o bruxo sentiu a força deixar o seu corpo e caiu deitado fora do pentagrama.

A respiração gradativamente tornou-se estável, assim como as luzes da sala. A temperatura havia voltado ao normal. 

Jongin colocou-se sentado e encarou ansioso o centro do pentagrama.

Vazio.

O boneco havia sumido.

— Kyungsoo? — A voz saiu aguda pela emoção. Jongin colocou-se de joelhos e engatinhou até o pentagrama para tocá-lo. O sangue humano usado para desenhá-lo, e como sacrifício, estava grudado em seu chão de madeira escura como se fosse tinta. O feitiço havia dado certo. — Querido? — Jongin chamou mais uma vez e ao sentar sob as pernas, sentiu uma lâmina pontiaguda contra o pescoço. 

Mesmo entre um milhão de outras facas, ainda seria capaz de reconhecer a de Kyungsoo; somente ela deixava sua pele em chamas.

Como agora.

— Eu senti sua falta. — A voz firme e melodiosa de Kyungsoo soou próxima ao seu ouvido. Jongin fechou os olhos com força para conter as lágrimas. — Eu sabia que você me traria de volta, Jonginnie, mas por que uma boneca?

O bruxo virou a cabeça para encarar os olhos intensos de Kyungsoo. A faca ainda estava no seu pescoço.

— Foi o único jeito de manter um pouco do seu antigo corpo, meu amor. Eu não suportaria ser tocado por você no corpo de um outro homem. — Jongin fez um beicinho e viu o momento em que as defesas de Kyungsoo caíram e ele sorriu.

O seu Kyungsoo estava de volta. Valeu a pena revirar o inferno de ponta a ponta.

— Oh, querido. Você e sua obsessão pela minha voz. — Jongin sorriu quando a lâmina roçou sua bochecha. — É Halloween. 

Jongin colocou-se de pé, pegando Kyungsoo no colo em seguida. O boneco cabia perfeitamente nos seus braços e o bruxo correu até o espelho mais próximo, olhando a imagem refletida na superfície. Kyungsoo ainda o olhava com a mesma admiração.

— Seja bonzinho com as criancinhas, querido. — Jongin sussurrou enquanto ajeitava os seus fios loiros e sorria docentemente para o marido. 

Kyungsoo puxou a túnica de Jongin para baixo, revelando a pequena tatuagem em seu peito, acima do coração, com o seu nome, um coração e uma pequena faca.

Romântico como o funeral de dois amantes.

— É Halloween. — Kyungsoo sussurrou e Jongin sentiu os pelinhos da nuca arrepiarem-se pelo tom usado pelo marido.

— Doces ou travessuras? — Perguntou.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo encontraram os seus e ele sorriu. 

— Doce. Sempre tão doce, meu Jonginnie.

O bruxo riu, alegre e jovial, e abriu a porta no momento em que duas crianças iam bater. As duas olhavam curiosas para Kyungsoo e, quando o boneco mexeu a cabeça e sussurrou um "boo", elas saíram correndo as gritos.

A gargalhada de Kyungsoo ecoava por toda a rua. Jongin sorriu enquanto encarava maravilhado as luzes laranjas das dezenas de abóboras iluminadas.

Era Halloween.

  
  



End file.
